El Misterio de sus Ojos
by lachicainvisisble
Summary: No cualquiera tiene esos ojos. Los ojos más famosos del mundo mágico "...porque cuando veo sus ojos sé que estoy haciendo lo correcto.."
1. El Misterio de los Ojos de Lilly Evans I

_**No soy inglesa, soy todo lo contrario a una rubia y definitivamente no soy multimillonaria, estos personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling yo solo los uso para sacarme ideas de la cabeza.**_

El Misterio de sus Ojos

Capitulo 1: El Misterio de los ojos de Lilly Evans

 **James Potter**

No sé cómo explicarlo, es algo que nace en mi pecho, como un hormigueo o una electricidad que se siente bien y se esparce por todo mi cuerpo, es extraño pero no me importa porque para ser sincero cuando me pasa me siento más vivo que nunca. Es como una emoción, un sentimiento más allá de todo lo que he sentido, es como volar, sentirme libre aunque este atrapado, así es, estoy atrapado en los ojos verdes del amor de mi vida y estoy feliz con eso, con esa sensación chispeante que me invade cuando la tengo cerca, esa adrenalina que recorre mis venas cuando huelo su perfume, la forma en que mi sangre hierve por tan solo ver su cabello ondear en el viento. Para eso nací, mi único propósito en este mundo es vivir por y para Lilly Evans ¿sino para qué? No recuerdo un solo día en el que los ojos esmeraldas de esa mujer no me volvieran loco o no estar obsesionado por conocer cada mínimo detalle de ella aunque admito que al principio fue solo para incordiarla más que una mosca.

La primera vez que la vi fue en el expreso, yo estaba con Sirius rumbo a mi primer año en Hogwarts, discutimos por algo que ya ni recuerdo pero lo que nunca podre olvidar fue la manera en la que me miro, no había rabia, ni rencor, total no me conocía, simplemente me miro con sus impresionantes ojos verdes esmeraldas y desde ese mismo día esos mismos ojos invaden mis sueños, aunque parezca que exagero, no lo hago, desde mi primer día en Hogwarts sueño con los ojos de Lilly Evans y también desde ese momento comenzó mi obsesión por ella y mi rencor sin motivo (aunque era Slytherin) hacia Severus Snape, es que solo verle la cara me repuna y además era su mejor amigo, eso lo convirtió en el blanco de mis bromas para llamar la tención de la pelirroja, de la peor manera lo sé pero como decía Remus "vas a hacer un collar con las bolas que te para", era verdad, yo para Lilly Evans durante nuestros primeros años en el colegio era menos que mierda de hipogrifo, triste pero cierto, tampoco es que yo fuera el chico ideal, reconozco que era un grano en el culo para ella, un fastidio permanente pero no podía controlarlo y ahora después de tanto tiempo sé porque, estaba hasta los huesos por Lilly Evans sin darme cuenta.

\- _¿quieres salir conmigo?-_

La primera vez que se lo pregunte fue un juego, una estúpida apuesta con Peter que me tenía demasiada confianza, yo sabía que sería un "no" rotundo y no me equivoque ¡por favor! ¿James Potter y Lilly Evans juntos? ¡qué guarrada! Ese día ella me miro más tiempo del que nos habíamos mirado jamás sin una discusión de por medio, tenia ambas cejas encarnadas y la nariz arrugada en una expresión que anticipaba su respuesta pero yo más que nada me fije en sus ojos, en que no eran solo verdes porque justo en el borde del iris, rodeándolo, había una finísima línea dorada que se difuminaba para convertirse en el fabuloso verde intenso que combinaba tan bien con su cabello. Lilly es una perfecta perfección. Inteligente, valiente, dulce, sincera, noble, carismática, graciosa, no lo sé, todo lo bonito que tiene el mundo también lo tiene ella, su mamá le coloco un nombre que la describe, Lilly es tan hermosa como un lirio.

¿Cómo fue que James Potter y Lilly Evans terminaron juntos? La verdad no tengo idea, supongo que la guerra, el hecho que mis padres murieran, todo el miedo, el dolor, la impotencia hizo que mi arrogante forma de ser cambiara lo necesario para que Lilly se fijara en mí. No sabría decir cual fue el momento exacto, una cosa llevo a la otra, sin embargo, recuerdo una vez en la biblioteca, estábamos estudiando para los EXTASIS, en esos momentos no solo los ojos de Lilly ocupaban mis pensamientos, los ojos avellanas de mi madre estaban hay, también los sonrientes ojos grises de mi padre y yo no era el de antes, todos se daban cuenta, es difícil pero cuando algo tan importante ya no está, sin decidirlo las cosas cambian y eso paso conmigo, me gustaría seguir siendo el James Potter que hacia bromas pesadas, incluso pesadísimas, ese chico que tenía una risa tan delicada que se escuchaba a dos calles o que coqueteaba hasta con las piedras, pero ya no puedo, antes no pensaba en lo que hacía, ahora lo hago, pienso en ese chico que usare para mis bromas que puede tener problemas y aunque yo me divierta y muchos más también, esa persona no, a ese chico lo hare sentir mal y eso está mal… no puedo reírme como antes, reírme escandalosamente para que todos sepan lo feliz que estoy porque sé que muchos de mis compañeros sufren por familiares que se les han ido y no lo sé, me siento egoísta siendo feliz frente a ellos. En todo eso pensaba ese día en la biblioteca cuando sin motivo levante la mirada para encontrarme con los ojos de Lilly Evans puestos en mí, en ese momento deje de respirar, mi corazón se salto un latido y todo mi ser colapso porque lo que había dado por perdido estaba sucediendo. Lilly me miraba como siempre había querido que me mirasen, esa mirada especial que tenía mi madre cuando sus ojos encontraban a mi papá, la mirada que todos los enamorados se daban, la misma mirada con la que yo hacía años la observaba, en ese mismo instante los ojos de Lilly se abrieron para mí, supe todo lo que deseaba saber, desde ese segundo supe que seria para siempre.

Lilly es compleja, tantos sentimientos brillando en sus ojos que nunca sabes que piensa, que intenciones tiene o que esperar de ella pero ese día yo aprendí a leer en misterio de sus ojos, en ese momento supe que Lilly confiaba en mí porque aunque yo tenga mil defectos, ella sabe que la amo con cada célula de mi ser y que daría todo lo que tengo, incluso mi vida, por ella.

Necesito a Lilly para ser quien soy, sin ella simplemente estaría perdido, esa pelirroja es la que mantiene mis pies sobre la tierra, la que me da fuerza cuando creo que no puedo más, por ella sigo aquí, es mi única esperanza, por ella lucho cada día, pensando en el futuro que nos espera cuando esta guerra acabe. Porque cuando veo sus ojos sé que estoy haciendo lo correcto.

 **"…Quiero salir de tu mano,**

 **Ser lo mejor de tu vida,**

 **Quiero saber que se siente cuando se vuelve de día,**

 **Te necesito como el aire para respirar…"**

\- _Te necesito, Cali y el Dande_


	2. El Misterio de Los Ojos de Lilly Evans 2

**El Misterio de los Ojos de Sus Ojos**

 **El Misterio de los Ojos de Lilly Evans II**

 **Severus Snape**

Inocencia. Eso era lo que yo veía en los ojos de Lilly Evans desde el momento que la conocí en aquel parque, es lo que todos los ojos de los niños que han sido felices reflejan y Lilly a su manera simple lo era, Lilly encontraba la belleza y la felicidad hasta en las cosas más insignificantes, esa fue la primera cosa que ame de ella, que aunque yo no era ni una pequeña parte de su mundo supo incluirme en el, siempre vio lo bueno en mi, siempre encontraba lo gracioso o interesante a cada palabra que salía de mi boca, se convirtió en la amiga que soñaba tener y con el tiempo en algo más que no pudo ser.

Recuerdo a cada instante la primera vez que la vi, sus ojos agrandados y dilatados por la emoción de ver aquella flor abrirse en su mano, era la magia más hermosa que había visto hasta ese momento y fue la más pura que vi jamás, allí supe que ella era especia, que aun siendo hija de muggles era una bruja con cualidades y no me equivoque pero las cualidades de Lilly iban mucho más allá de su magia y a medida que la conocía me di cuenta de eso… note su inteligencia, su sensibilidad, su cordialidad, su suspicacia. Note su valor y su nobleza, su forma de amar sin límites y ver lo mejor en lo peor.

Desee con todo mí ser que fuera una Slytherin pero en el fondo sabia que ella no pertenecía allí y no solo porque fuera hija de muggles, Lilly era demasiado limpia y brillante… ella era vulnerable a los ojos de los que eran como yo. Lilly no buscaba ser más de lo que era porque era feliz con lo que tenía, así era perfecta aunque nunca hubiera usado esa palabra para definirse, no se creía mejor que nadie pero para mí lo fue todo… se convirtió en una orgullosa leona y en el momento en que el sombrero grito Gryffindor dude seriamente que siguiéramos siendo amigos pero Lilly no me abandono, encontró la manera de seguir junto a mí y eso me dio confianza, yo solo tenía once años pero tenía la certeza que ella sería la única luz en mi vida, porque era la única que había tenido hasta el momento, a mi alrededor todo era oscuridad hasta que apareció ella con su impecable sonrisa y sus ojos brillando solo para mí. Cada pequeño segundo a su lado era el mejor, cada suspiro a su lado fue inolvidable.

No podría decir en que preciso instante comencé a mirarla de otra manera, Lilly había sido mi amiga durante mucho tiempo, supongo que la ame desde siempre pero no había reconocido el sentimiento hasta que lo vi reflejado en los ojos de James Potter, ese cerdo imbécil la miraba de la misma forma en que lo hacía yo. Allí le pude colocar nombre a lo que sentía por ella, porque era puro y era intenso, algo que no se desvanecería con el tiempo porque sobrepasaba cualquier cosa y algo así solo podía llamarse amor. Pero yo lo conocía muy poco y no lo reconocí hasta que fue muy tarde, note que siempre estuve enamorado de Lilly en el momento que la perdí, colgado de cabeza vi en sus ojos la desilusión, vi esfumarse mi oportunidad con ella.

¡no necesito la ayuda de ninguna asquerosa sangre sucia!

Esas palabras que nunca quise decir, que brotaron de mis labios conducidas por la rabia y la vergüenza aun me torturan y los ojos llenos de desilusión de Lilly Evans aun me persiguen en mis pesadillas, ese es mi peor recuerdo de ll, es el peor que tengo de mí, por imbécil perdí a lo único bonito que tenía, lo deje ir teniéndolo en las manos.

La guerra nos cambio a todos, añadió un tatuaje a mi brazo y muchas atrocidades a mi alma, sentimientos impuros que no pudieron sepultar lo único bueno que me quedaba. Un recuerdo.

Sufrí cuando note el cambio de Lilly. Ella no cambio su forma de ser, su cuerpo no tuve ninguna transformación, solo cambio su mirada hacía James Potter, yo fui el primero en darme cuenta, era yo quien mejor la conocía. Me duele como mil crucios, en ese momento mi vida se convirtió definitivamente en mierda. Lilly amaba sin límites y supe que tarde o temprano Lilly Evans ya no lo sería más. Se convirtió en Lilly Potter más temprano de lo que pensé, no pude tolerarlo, odie al mundo por eso, me aferre a la causa del señor tenebroso solo con la idea de tener a ese arrogante cerdo frente a mí y poder matarlo por quitármela, porque todo fue su culpa, sin embargo, cuando estuve frente a él no lo logre, mis ganas de acabar con James Potter no pudieron con sus ganas de vivir para Lilly, vi en sus ojos lo que yo veía en los míos, él ya no tenía nada, solo a Lilly y aunque despreciaba la idea, ella lo quería a él, yo la había perdido.

Nunca tuve el valor de decirle lo mucho que la amaba, nunca me atreví a pedirle perdón y ahora es muy tarde, ahora por mi culpa la perdí y esta vez definitivamente. No me la encontrare más en la calle, no la veré reír a la distancia, sus hermosos ojos que a pesar de todo confiaron en mí no brillaran más por mi culpa, el estúpido de Potter tuvo suerte una vez más, estará con ella en donde sea que vamos después de la muerte y yo me quedo aquí solo, sufriendo y extrañándola a cada paso que doy. No puedo creer que sus parpados estarán cerrados para siempre, esa lapida con sus nombre tiene que ser mentira, no puede ser cierto lo que es notica en todo el mundo mágico. Lilly está muerta. Por mi culpa el mor de mi vida ya no está ¿Cómo podre vivir con esa sentencia sobre mí?

Cometí muchos errores pero este es el que nunca me podre perdonar, tengo que hacer algo por que cuando recuerdo sus ojos algo dentro de mi busca funcionar aunque ya no tengo nada, Lilly se llevo eso a la tumba, mi capacidad de sentir, dejándome solo con el odio a mí mismo y el amor que nunca morirá hacía ella.

A partir de ahora solo t5engo un recuerdo, un fantasma recurrente en mis sueños, un sentimiento más allá de lo posible y un color que nunca podre olvidar, los ojos de Lilly Evans vivirán en mi memoria para _**siempre.**_

'' **te perdí en mis manos,**

 **Fue mi culpa y ahora sufro solo''**

 **Cali y el Dande, No digas nada**


	3. el misterio de los ojos de Harry Potter

**El Misterio de sus Ojos**

 **Capitulo 3: El Misterio de los Ojos de Harry Potter**

 **Ginebra Weasley**

Al principio estaba enamorada de una fantasía, el prototipo de héroe que mi padre imaginaba para complacer a su niña antes de dormir, en la mente de la pequeña Ginny Weasley no existía nadie que se comparara con Harry Potter, el perfecto niño ideal que derroto al mago malvado y vivía feliz en algún lugar donde cantaban los pájaros y había de fondo un arcoíris, un lugar donde la esperaba para vivir felices por siempre. Nada más alejado de la realidad pero la realidad no cambio mis sentimientos hacia él.

La primera vez que lo vi sus hermosos ojos escondidos tras esas gafas demostraban lo asustado que estaba y yo ni me imaginaba que ese niño flacucho y de cabello revuelto era mi héroe, recuerdo como se maravillaba por cada mínima cosa, como esperaba ansioso las comidas de mi madre o sus risas por las bromas de los gemelos, la amistad que lo unió a Ron desde un primer momento y mi incapacidad para actuar normal frente a él, Harry Potter me embrutecía cuando estaba cerca, mi cerebro se desconectaba y me convertía en una niña sonrojada y tartamuda que huía antes de perder la poca dignidad que le quedaba. Cuando desperté de mi pesadilla y vi sus ojos supe que todo estaría bien, mi héroe imaginario era real, estaba frente a mi tan imperfectamente perfecto como yo lo amaría siempre, a partir de ese momento deje de querer al ideal Harry Potter para comenzar a amar al real Harry Potter, el mejor amigo de mi hermano, ese que tenía una caligrafía horrenda, un don especial para buscarse problemas, un sensor para romper las reglas, una habilidad increíble para terminar en la enfermería y para el que yo solo era _la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo_. Me enamore de su curiosidad, su nobleza, su valentía, su impulsibilidad, de su capacidad para estar en los más pequeños detalles de mi vida, de su amistad incondicional, su lealtad y la confianza absoluta que tiene a todos los que ama, amo lo bueno y lo malo de Harry Potter porque lo amo a él tal y como es, impaciente, arrogante e impulsivo, tímido, listo y capaz de hacer lo que sea por mí, porque antes de ese beso en la sala común yo solo era la hermana pequeña de Ron y ahora soy todo lo que necesita para ser feliz, lo sé, no se cansa de repetírmelo y lo amo por eso, lo amo por todo.

Mi peor recuerdo fue cuando lo creí muerto en los brazos de Hagrid, toda mi vida paso frente a mis ojos en el momento en el que decidí morir junto a él, no podría vivir en un mundo en el que los ojos verdes de Harry no brillen. Tengo a mi familia y los amo pero una vida sin ese chico no tendría sentido, no visualizo un futuro sin él porque no lo hay, todos mis logros, todos mis planes y todas mis metas lo incluyen. El estará conmigo en el mundial de quidditch, él será quien me espere en el altar, será Ginebra Potter mi futuro nombre, el será el padre de mis hijos, con él discutiré por cualquier estupidez, con el estaré en cada navidad, cada verano y cada Halloween, sus ojos será lo primero que vea al despertar cada mañana hasta el día que muera, no quiero y no necesito nada más que a Harry para ser feliz, lo he sabido siempre.

Dos guerras marcaron nuestras vidas, nunca volveremos a ser los adolescentes que jugaban en el patio de la madriguera, no somos unos chicos normales porque hemos vivido demasiadas cosas, sabemos valorar lo que tenemos porque aprendimos a la mala que nada es eterno pero también sabemos que justo por eso es tan importante, aprendimos a vivir el momento y a trabajar por el futuro, a estar con lo que están y a dejar ir a lo que no, que hay cosas que jamás olvidaremos, imágenes que siempre habitaran en nuestros sueños y personas que nunca dejaran nuestros corazones pero debemos seguir hacia adelante, luchar contra corriente y mantenernos juntos porque así es como sabemos hacerlo, porque al mirar esos ojos verdes sé que hay un fututo.

El brillo de esos ojos verdes me saco de la cámara de los secretos, el miedo de esos ojos me mantuvo en la cuerda floja en el torneo de los tres magos, la osadía de esos ojos verdes me dio valentía en el departamento de misterios, la incertidumbre que veía en ellos me dijo como actuar durante la batalla de Hogwarts y el amor de esos mismos ojos me impulsaron a soportar el peor año de mi vida, a enfrentar el miedo y la incertidumbre que me provocaba el no saber nada de él, las noticias que lo asesinaban para que algún miembro de la orden lo reviviera, la emoción que me paralizo al verlo, la impotencia de no poder ayudar, el valor que me movió durante la guerra y finalmente el dolor que sentí al perder a mi hermano y mis amigos, en cada uno de esos momentos sus hermosos ojos verdes me acompañaron, nunca salieron de mi mente porque solo ellos me daban la fuerza que me impulsaba a seguir adelante.

Harry es todo lo que quiero y todo lo que necesito, aunque suene cursi, el es mi luz en la oscuridad, mi eslabón perdido, el único recuerdo que me saca de mis peores recuerdos, toda la espera valió la pena, Hermione tuvo razón en muchas cosas, Harry Potter se enamoro tanto de mi como yo de él.

Harry es mi alfa y mi omega, mi principio y mi fin, la snitch en mi juego de quidditch, la estrella más brillante de mi cielo, el es todo mi futuro. Lo que me dicen sus ojos verdes es lo único que necesito saber.

''… _**sin ti yo me voy a morir,**_

 _ **Solo si vuelves quiero despertar…''**_

 _ **Cali y el Dande, te necesito**_


End file.
